Baby Got Bump
by MissMahjong
Summary: A series of baby bumps of slash couples from many different fandoms. More details inside.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to their respective creators.

* * *

Sherlock was pacing in front of the fireplace, pacing and talking aloud, trying to dissect the missing piece in order to solve his current case.

"It makes no sense, logically, these events tie in with those events but how?"

"Just so we're clear, they aren't separate events, purely coincidental?" John asked from his spot, sitting at the shared desk, computer open and typing. He quickly looked up and did a double take, staring at the genius to confirm what he saw.

"Of course not! I'm not about to run through all that's happened with you again… there's just something missing, but what?!"

"Sherlock?"

"Hm?"

"Come here for a bit."

"What for?"

"I can see… the bump."

Sherlock stopped his pacing and looking down his torso, where a small baby bump was showing, clearly stating his pregnancy.

"Oh, did you just notice it? Took you long enough."

Sherlock stood in front of John as the blonde turned his way to face the smirking brunette.

"Whe… when did you first notice it?"

"Three days ago, I don't know how you missed it, we had sex yesterday."

"This case has been going on for nearly two weeks and at the rate that I'm sleeping from day to day, you'll have to forgive me for missing this."

"Easily forgiven."

John looked at the bump, noticing how Sherlock's clothes enclosed and curved with it.

"Had a bit of trouble getting into my trousers this morning."

"I can imagine. May I?" John brought his hands up ready to feel Sherlock's stomach but he asked first.

"Only if you undo my clothing, I want to feel your hands."

John smiled at Sherlock before setting to work on the zip of his trousers and undoing buttons on Sherlock's white shirt. Pushing aside the semi open shirt and lowering the trousers a tad, John clearly observed the bump, milk cream skin dusted pink near the belly button in a perfect curve. John felt the smooth skin under his hands, studying it with gentle eyes, prodding it tenderly and feeling the firm flesh protecting their baby within.

"You'll be getting stretch marks soon, I can get a cream for you." John felt along where the curve was starting out from Sherlock's body. The brunette rolled his eyes.

"That's the least of my concerns."

With a quick glance up John asked,

"What are you main concerns?", John's hands were on Sherlock's hips, bringing the man forward to feel the bump against his cheek, so warm.

"Running, not being able to do the leg work for cases. The last thing I want to do is sit around like Mycroft and get bored." Sherlock made a petulant face.

"I highly doubt you'll get bored when this little one starts getting active. I know you, you'll measure their activity and how much it kicks."

John pressed his ear against Sherlock's baby bump, trying to listen for the growing life inside.

"Along with other analyzing experiments." Sherlock agreed, he looked down on John fondly, happy that this man came into his life and provided something that the genius didn't know he was missing, love, acceptance and trust.

"Nothing too dangerous I hope." John pulled back and kissed his belly bump.

"Of course not."

"Good." John gave him another quick glance before turning his attention back to the bump,

"We want you to come out of there healthy, don't we? Yes we do love, oh yes we do!"

"John, please stop the foolish baby talk it's- oh! That's it! The dog!"

Confusion appeared on John's face,

"What dog?"

"The victim's dog with the stupid name."

"Uhhh…. Moony, Mossy, Ma-"

"Macy, yes! Brilliant!"

Sherlock gave John a quick smooch,

"My conductor of light, thank you."

Sherlock adjusted his clothes back to being near immaculate, wrestling a bit with his trousers.

"C'mon, get your coat on, we need to see that dog." Sherlock put on his Belstaff and scarf.

"Where is that dog?"

"With the victim's son, let's go."

* * *

Author's note: This will be a series of baby bumps, with implied omegaverse. Couples will range, at the moment the couples are from Sherlock, Cabin Pressure, Star Trek Into Darkness, Starter for Ten and The Hobbit. If you can sense a theme here, 20+ bonus points to you. Review if you want.


End file.
